


A Moment

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [30]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: It had been a long day, but Jack's only asking for a momentary memory.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> This is day 10 of the newyearcntdown challenge for vix_spes and the prompt 'dancing in the snow'.

Ianto closed the back door of the SUV and leaned against it for a moment. It had been a long day followed by an equally long night. All day in the archives sorting papers with only the briefest break for lunch and then, just when he thought he'd go home, a spike. Gwen was already away, taking some time with Rhys for a quiet holiday with their family; Owen and Tosh had decided to go to a nearby pub that was doing some Christmas themed happy hour drinks. Jack had offered to go on his own, but Ianto had nothing else to do, he figured.

Big mistake.

When they got to the site, whatever it was had already gone. There were some witnesses who had seen a black creature, bigger than a cat or dog, moving up the street. For the better part of an hour, they had chased the alien as it led them on a merry chase through the neighborhood. Half an hour in and it had started snowing. Ianto's shoes, while nice for the office, weren't made for the snow and he had several bruises from sliding into walls.

They'd gotten it only by realizing that they could corner it by herding it into an alley. Well, they'd managed that part, but neither of them had realized it had claws and even sharper teeth. Ianto's arm was still sluggishly bleeding and Jack was propped against a wall, waiting for his stomach to knit together. He hadn't died, but it had been close.

Ianto pushed off of the SUV to crouch down. "Jack?"

Jack smiled, trying for unfazed by the pain, but his eyes were still a little clouded. "Yeah? Going to kiss it all better?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and pointed to Jack's hand still pressed against his stomach. "Any better?"

Jack winced and looked down. He slowly pulled his hand away, but save for some dried blood, he seemed to be back in one piece. Jack grinned. "There we go. Good as new."

Ianto shook his head and stood up. He held out his hand and Jack took it. Ianto stepped back, thinking that there was still time to pick up some take away before heading home, but his hand was caught still in Jack's.

Jack's smile turned a little bashful. "It's Christmas Eve. It's snowing. Dance with me?"

Ianto blinked. He wiggled his fingers in Jack's grip. "Right now? I can barely feel my toes, Jack!"

"All the more reason to keep moving," Jack said.

Ianto wanted to say no. He wanted to go home and tuck up in bed, nice and warm. Maybe with Jack. He did not want to be out here any longer than he had to and he certainly did not want to wonder what would happen if their latest visitor woke up in the SUV. But Jack's tone implied that this was something important. He only asked quietly like that when he wanted something and wasn't sure if he was welcome to ask or to it.

Ianto sighed and let himself be pulled into Jack's arms. It wasn't the awkward shuffle of high school dances and nothing like a dance club; this was almost the proper form for a waltz. They were too close for a true one, but it was close. Jack put his cheek next to Ianto's with a sigh.

It was cold out, true. And they were both exhausted. They had blood on their clothes and bruises that would be awfully sore tomorrow. But the world for now was muffled from the snow and as they were under a street light, it was almost romantic. Jack was humming something under his breath and Ianto slowly smiled. This wasn't altogether too bad. 

He smiled and closed his eyes. He could enjoy this, too.


End file.
